


A Helping Hand

by TheGreenPrism



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenPrism/pseuds/TheGreenPrism
Summary: a prompt request by anonymous on Tumblr in which Magnus has to help Cleo when she's drunk.I had a lot a fun writing this.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've read Frozen Tides and I haven't started Crystal Storms yet, so I kept the situation in Auranos somewhere between book 2 and book 3  
> I really hope you enjoy, it was my first time writing with these characters :3

Parties were never really his thing. It meant he had to be social. The only good thing about it was the booze. He stayed away from this one tonight because there wasn’t any Paelsian wine and he wanted to avoid his father.

So Magnus wandered the halls pondering and figuring out his way around the castle. Months and this castle was still a maze. Not that he had something more important to do. Why did Auranians need this much unnecessary space anyway?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shrill thud. He sped up his pace to see what caused the noise to find the one person he wanted to avoid most this night.

“Princess, what are you doing here?”

Cleo wore a beautiful blue dress, her golden hair half-up, distracting as always. She seemed to have knocked over a candleholder. She was startled by his sudden presence and quickly straightened herself crossing her arms. The Princess arrogantly stroke back a few blond locks.

But something was quite off. This wasn’t her usual stuck up attitude. Normally, when the Princess encountered him, she would turn the other way with the usual flair. At this point, she stood wobbling on her feet giving him a death glare.

 _If that stare could kill._ He thought.

“What? Am I not allowed to walk here?!” she scoffed at him.

Now, this was really different. Cleo was a snake. The Auranian Princess was careful around him and his father, probably waiting for the perfect moment to strike, so she kept herself low and her bold attitude temporarily locked away. She continually chose her words carefully. Well, most of the times.

He picked up the candleholder and putt it back slightly moving closer to her. That was when he noticed her eyes weren’t really focusing on him, she was dazed and he found the smell of wine on her breath.

“Have you been drinking?”

“So?” she turned away from him and wanted to rush off when she tripped over the fabric of her own dress.

Magnus instinctively caught her fall before her beautiful face could hit the ground. “Are you drunk?” he regretted those words.

Cleo angrily pushed him back. “Don’t touch me.” She growled.

 _Fine by me._ The Prince pulled his hands back and watched as his wife struggled to get back on her feet. If someone knew how it felt like to be this drunk, it was Magnus. However, this was Cleo and very amusing for the Prince to watch. After a few seconds, he started to sympathize with her and helped her up without her asking.

“I don’t need your help!” she tried to slap his hands but missed.

“To be fair, Princess, I think you do.”

“I-it’s not because…” she slightly stumbled back and forth and bitterly pointed at him. “Y-you’re good-looking that you know better than me. I can take care of myself.” She muttered.

 _What does that have to do with this?_  Against all odds, Prince Magnus found a small grin forming on his face. 

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing, Princess. Are you sure you don’t need someone’s help?” This was largely entertaining.

She seemed to madden, perhaps realizing she’d said things she would later regret. “I want your stupid face out of my sight, Magnus. I don’t need help.” She walked off losing her balance and ended up leaning against the wall to keep herself standing.

Magnus sighed at the sight. Was he also this pathetic when he was drunk? Probably. He walked towards her and reached out his hand. To his surprise, she took it and used him as her support.

She groaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode. How was it possible she couldn’t take a simple step without feeling the world around spinning? She regretted drinking anything but Paelsian wine.

“Just take a second to breathe.”

“Yeah, because I normally don’t breathe.” She commented sarcastically. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I’m trying to-“ he took a deep breath. “Rushing this won’t help.” He needed to be patient. Which was rather difficult with the Princess.

Cleo moaned irritated and leaned her full weight against him. Magnus staggered and attempted to help her back up.

She rested her head on his chest. “Carry me.” She mumbled.

 _Was that an order?_ “I am not going to carry you, Princess.” He grabbed her shoulders urging her to look up at him. Perhaps, her words were poisonous but her eyes were capable of drowning him. Magnus pushed away that thought to the back of his mind.

“You married me.” She argued glaring at him. “I need you to carry me.”

Now that was an order. _Oh, she’s drunk alright._ “Princess, may I remind you we were both forced and you undeniably hate my guts.”

Cleo looked down and sighed. “I don’t feel too good.” She rubbed her head.

Magnus wanted to comment something mean when she suddenly collapsed. He caught her in time.

“Cleo?!” The Prince held her face studying it. _Did she seriously just faint? How much alcohol did she drink?_

He dragged her towards a wall and eyed her. “Okay, I understand now why it was so easy for Lagaris.” He expected a slap or at least a forceful kick, Cleo normally didn’t yell. She either used sharp words or in Magnus case a hard slap in the face when he crossed the line. Only, nothing came. This was serious, wasn’t it? She was really unconscious.

He pushed himself up and rapidly checked the halls for guards or anyone else. No one. “Ugh, fine.” He grunted. He rushed back to Cleo. Still passed out. “I’m taking you to your room.” He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Her head rested against his shoulder. Magnus was slightly tempted to smell her hair.

It took a few minutes before Magnus found the right hallway where her bedroom was located, occasionally tossing her body up because his arms couldn’t carry her weight for that long. _Shouldn’t there be any guards here? Or at least Nerissa._

The Prince of Blood struggled at his last steps and failed to softly lay her down on her Queen-sized bed. A lock of hair fell before her face which Magnus instantly stroke back so he could look at her face. He decided he liked the Princess more when she was unconscious. That way they didn’t constantly challenge each other.

All of sudden, Cleo started laughing, her eyes still closed.

Magnus took a few steps back.

“Aah.” She sighed sinking in her soft cushions. “I told you you’d carry me.”

That vixen! That manipulating witch!

She giggled softly and made herself comfortable.

Magnus felt his blood boil. He wanted her dead, out of his life and he wanted her to know. He inched closer to her. “If I ever have the chance to get rid of you, I promise you, Princess, I will.” He hissed at her with a threatening voice.

The Auranian Princess responded with an amused grin and turned her back to him. “In your dreams, Magnus.”

He felt his eye twitch. He never thought it was possible to despise her even more. He angrily rushed out of her room. The Prince quickly wanted to forget this whole ordeal. Fortunately for him, Cleo didn’t remember anything that happened after she’d left the festivity.

_Thank Valoria._


End file.
